<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【搬运贴吧】The Bucket List（心愿清单）（已授权） by jilylovestag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851774">【搬运贴吧】The Bucket List（心愿清单）（已授权）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag'>jilylovestag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【授权转载】<br/>简介：Bucket List是一张清单，上面写的是死之前希望做到的事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【搬运贴吧】The Bucket List（心愿清单）（已授权）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/5561393776?share=9105&amp;fr=share&amp;unique=68D255F01CDAA85D36F3B74F4CA2AFC9&amp;st=1560038383&amp;client_type=1&amp;client_version=9.7.11&amp;sfc=copy<br/>作者：詹姆的金飞贼</p><p>莉莉的清单</p><p>1.跟佩妮和好如初（我真的很想念过往我们一起玩耍的时光，我忘了已经有多久没有看过她对我露出那时的笑容了）<br/>2.全家一起去法国旅行（妈妈一直很喜欢法国南部的风景）<br/>3.到阿尔卑斯山滑雪<br/>4.跟所有的朋友保持友谊（虽然这不算是一个十分具体的行动，不过如果能一直和他们做朋友，那实在是太好了！希望西弗勒斯、玛丽、爱丽丝、多卡斯、莱姆斯还有很多的人都能继续跟我当朋友，并且一直平安愉快的生活）<br/>5.买下佐科所有的粪蛋然后丢到讨厌的波特身上（在毕业那天一定要这样做，让他也尝尝粪蛋的滋味）<br/>6.在巨乌贼晒太阳时挠挠它的触角，而且拍照留念<br/>7.学会幻影移形<br/>8.在O.W.Ls拿到好成绩（继续努力！）<br/>9.在N.E.W.Ts拿到好成绩<br/>10.飞得更好（我讨厌被波特一伙人耻笑！）<br/>11.选上女学生会主席（不过这个也不能强求，毕竟是邓不利多教授决定的）<br/>12.进入圣芒戈当治疗师（毕业的时候，战况一定更激烈了，只是一点也好，真希望能帮助到有需要的人）<br/>13.做一个和善大方的人（面对波特时这有点困难）<br/>14.和胖夫人合唱一曲（其实有时她唱得还可以，和她合唱会很有趣的）<br/>15.陷入爱河（我希望我能找到一个值得托付终生、共同进退、深爱彼此直到生命最后一刻的人，他不需要长得帅、很聪明、很富有，只需要是个好男人就够了（而他怎样也不会是讨厌的波特，噢！一想到明天有可能要面对他烦人的情书和情歌就够我烦恼了，而且通常它们不是押韵的！））<br/>↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑<br/>(做人不要老给自己立flag)<br/>16.吃完一块海格做的岩皮饼（这需要极大的勇气，和强壮牙齿）<br/>17.生个孩子，也许两个（最好是一男一女，是兄妹就更好，有哥哥的感觉一定很棒！）<br/>18.成为一个最棒的母亲！（至少是对我的孩子而言）<br/>19.养一只猫（英国短毛猫很可爱，但虎斑猫也不错，真让人苦恼啊）<br/>20.成功捉弄多卡斯一次（她平常太精明了，玛丽尝试了那么多次都没成功）<br/>21.和玛丽、多卡斯、爱丽丝在三把扫帚喝一整天黄油啤酒<br/>22.看完纳尼亚传奇系列<br/>23.多学一门语言，也许法语或西班牙语<br/>24.改掉不好的习惯<br/>25.能看见战争完结的一天</p><p>※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※</p><p>詹姆的清单</p><p>1.长大，变得成熟<br/>2.改掉坏习惯<br/>3.保护父母<br/>4.和西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得当一辈子的好朋友、好兄弟！（为了掠夺者！）<br/>5.带领格兰芬多队赢得魁地奇杯<br/>6.尝试不要和斯内普互相施咒（困难，非常困难）<br/>7.成为傲罗，或者什么都好，只要能对抗那些疯子就行（之后就去当个追球手）<br/>8.成功约到莉莉出去玩<br/>9.和莉莉接吻<br/>10.和莉莉拥抱<br/>11.成为莉莉的男朋友<br/>12.和莉莉结婚<br/>13.和莉莉要个孩子（最好是跟莉莉一样漂亮的女儿，不过不要太早生，会打扰到和莉莉的二人世界）<br/>（↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑哈利：Am I a joke to you？？？<br/>原来哈利是意外的产物）<br/>14.成为一个最棒的父亲！<br/>15.打赢这场战争</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>